Some article recognition devices use an image recognition technique for registering an article to be purchased by a shopper when failing to identify the article by reading its identification information such as a barcode. To improve the recognition rate of the image recognition, such article recognition devices capture an image of a plurality of articles and perform the image recognition with respect to the captured image in areas other than an area where the article has been identified by the identification information attached to the article.
However, the conventional devices may fail to specify such a commodity area identified by the identification information. As a result, the recognition rate of the subsequent image recognition may not be improved.